


Не разочаруй меня

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то странно у тебя «потрахаться» прозвучало</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не разочаруй меня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209846514.htm?oam#more7) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Примечание:** пост-День В

✖ ✖ ✖

Эггзи никогда не был сторонником долгих расшаркиваний. Все его отношения начинались очень стремительно, даже форсированно, и это полностью устраивало Эггзи. Конечно, можно месяцами кружить друг вокруг друга, кто-то даже умудряется получать от этого удовольствие. Но не Эггзи, нет. Зачем растягивать флирт, лишая друг друга прикосновений и поцелуев, если можно пройти эту стадию с уже открытой дверью спальни и возможностью удовлетворить взаимное возбуждение?

Вот и в этот раз он недолго колебался. Он не сразу задумался о такой возможности, и, вероятно, романы на работе — не лучшая из идей… но вряд ли это было хорошей причиной для того, чтобы отказываться от своих желаний.

Чарли, вообще-то, всегда был в его вкусе. Весьма трудно не оценить породистый выдающийся нос, выступающие скулы и удивительно тонкие лодыжки — Эггзи до сих пор не понимал, как можно было обладать такими внушительными мышцами и быть настолько худым. Но Чарли нравился Эггзи не только из-за внешности. Ох, да, признаем, Чарли был настоящим говнюком и самовлюблённым снобом, но Эггзи всегда нравилось покорять вершины. И преодолеть эту показную ненависть было бы интересным вызовом.

Особенно есть учесть явный и неоднозначный интерес Чарли к Эггзи и все его любопытные реакции.

Но вряд ли «игра на выбывание», как однажды назвала их испытания в Кингсмэн Рокси, способствовала бы хорошему развитию какого-то подобия отношений. А просто секс — да какой там секс, их хватило бы максимум на взаимную дрочку в душе — Эггзи в этом случае не устраивал. 

Сейчас же у него был настоящий карт-бланш. И даже если Чарли откажет, всё всегда можно будет замять. Вряд ли кого-нибудь из них потом замучает неловкость.

Но всё равно первый шаг дался Эггзи достаточно трудно — Чарли не был какой-нибудь одинокой девчонкой из клуба или парнем из соседнего двора. Возможно, с ним и правда придётся быть тоньше?

«Чарли, как насчёт прогуляться по пабам?» — отослал он СМС-кой и начал думать, чем бы себя отвлечь от длительного ожидания.

Чего Эггзи точно не ожидал, так это мгновенного ответа.

«Как-то странно у тебя “потрахаться” прозвучало».

Эггзи в ступоре уставился на телефон — а не перепутал ли его Чарли с кем-нибудь другим? — но отреагировать не успел, потому что Чарли отправил ещё одно сообщение вдогонку:

«Пожалуй, я согласен. Только не разочаруй меня».

«На паб или на потрахаться?» — быстро набрал Эггзи.

На этот раз Чарли молчал немного дольше.

«Ты мог бы узнать это и звонком. Кто вообще приглашает на свидания СМС-кой?»

Эггзи расхохотался — чёрт, манера речи Чарли чувствовалась даже в его сообщениях, и Эггзи почти слышал ту интонацию, с которой Чарли произнёс бы слово «свидание».

Которое, кстати, пока не было назначено.

Эггзи обвёл губы языком, усмехнулся и решительно нажал на кнопку вызова. Не разочаровать? Что ж, он очень постарается.


End file.
